


Fire

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble, needed to get this out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

His fingers were the fuel and his lips the flame that set her body on fire, his gaze was the stake that kept her standing in the flames. She would burn time and time again for him, the fire cleansing for her soul and body. If she were Andraste, he was her Hessarian; the one to put her to the flame and release her from the fire – and always after she found euphoria.


End file.
